


The hope in the mind's eye

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, crazy people, tony has a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a son, Tony's son is a little off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hope in the mind's eye

“I don’t think he’s telling the truth.” I told Tony. We were currently sitting in Stark Towers. Tony nestled into my arm as we sat reading the file that Jarvis had sent to us. About a week ago, a young man by the name of Kendall had come to the door. He said that his mother was named Maria Scarvios, I knew that name being one of Tony’s exes. The kid was sixteen. The math is right but I didn’t believe that he was Tony’s. 

So I had Tony to get Jarvis to pull up a file on the kid. Top of his class. Graduated high School at fourteen, Uni just a few months ago. He was a genius, not that it makes him my genius’s son. 

“And why, Pray tell, do you not believe that he’s mine?” Tony questioned. He was still reading the file. I had given up on reading it. The contents no longer interested me. 

“I don’t know Tony. Why would the kid suddenly show up now? After all this time.” 

Tony moved out of my arms. He now stood, in front of me. His eyes were glaring. He believed the kid, he really did. He wanted to have a child, something he couldn’t have with me. I wanted to get a DNA test done but he wouldn’t let me. 

“Maybe his mother. Maria is kind of a bitc... Bad woman.” Tony corrected himself before he finished. “She probably didn’t even tell him about his real father. He had to figure it out on his own.” Tony finished. 

“Even so. Tony can we at least get a DNA test done? If it comes back that he’s yours then I’ll love him just as much as I love you.” 

I stood up, facing him directly. He placed his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He placed a kiss on my lips. 

“Fine Cap. I’ll get the test done.” 

Tony walked away to make a call. I sat back down on the couch and picked up the file. Kendall Anthony Scarvios. 

Two days later found Tony, myself, the rest of the avengers and Kendall all in Stark Towers. I knew what they results said. Tony just had to tell everyone else. 

“Well, everyone.” He gestured towards Kendall who walked towards him. Tony placed both arms around his shoulders. A giant smile on his face. “This is my son. Kendall.” 

There were shocked expressions on everyone in the room. Even more so Natasha. 

“You have a son?” her voice was low. I don’t know why she seemed to take this news harder than the rest. Her eyes glanced over Kendall, then back to me, and then to Tony. She walked forward, hand extended. “It’s nice to meet you Kendall.” 

And slowly one by one they all stepped forward to shake the hand of the youngest, newest Stark. 

The telling of the new Stark turned into a party quickly. Pepper, Fury, Coulson and everyone of SHIELD had come over to celebrate this news. Slinking away, I wandered into one of the empty rooms. I took a seat on one of the beds. Just thinking how that this could be the room of a baby, if only. Tony didn’t want to adopt, he wanted a child that was his. And I couldn’t give him that because I was male. I couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. 

“You alright Cap?” it was Natasha. I looked at her through tear soaked eyes as she took a seat next to me. 

“I’m fine Natasha.” I lied. 

“No you aren’t. I know you Cap. Something’s wrong.” 

“It’s just. I’ve wanted to give Tony a child. But I can’t and now he has this son.” 

“I know. I can’t have kids. Clint wants them so bad. But I just can’t. And it seems like everyone around me is having them. It hurts.” 

I didn’t know that about Natasha. I don’t think anyone did. I looked over to her. She was crying. I had never seen her like this. I pulled her into a hug. This was something that she and I shared. It was sacred. 

After a few moments she left out the room. I stayed a while longer and finally left out when I heard Clint screaming to Thor about something. 

I kept my head down as I walked out, not noticing that I bumped into someone. 

“Sorry about that.” 

It was Kendall. 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

I moved past him but he grabbed my arm. It wasn’t forceful and it didn’t hurt but it was unexpected. 

“Let me go.” 

He started at me, something in his eyes that I had only seen on Tony and occasionally a few girls. Lust. Eventually he let me go, and he   
began to walk towards the bathroom. There was something off about him. Something weird.


End file.
